Hatchimals All Stars Movie 2: The Adventure Continues/Transcript
The Diamond Lynx/Race Night The opening credits play. After the opening credits, we cut to a nighttime scene in Fabula Forest. Draggle: Hey Tigrette! Did we get him? Tigrette: Not yet. Look, maybe we should turn back. Draggle is shining his headlamp toward the egg. Draggle: No way, man! It is now, or never. Tigrette: Draggle... Draggle, look! I see him! Draggle: Yes... we've got him. Let's do this! Tigrette and Draggle head over to the egg and start rubbing it. The egg hatches the Diamond Lynx. Draggle: We'd better go show the others! We cut to a cruise ship near Breezy Beach. We see signs saying "DRAGGLE'S (AND TIGRETTE'S) ARCADE AND ENTERTAINMENT CENTER", "HATCHI-RACE TONIGHT!!", and "ME AND TIGRETTE WILL BE BACK SOON, CURRENTLY HUNTING FOR THE DIAMOND LYNX. PENGUALA'S IN CHARGE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. -DRAGGLE". Pandoo: On your marks, get set... We cut to a race track with several Hatchimals (including Puppit) starting a race. Deeraloo: And they're off! It's a egg-celent lineup with Farrow taking the lead. Foxfin's in second with Kittycan moving into third. Penguala, Cheetree, Zebrush and Snailtail: Who's our pup who's ready for fun? Puppit will be number one! Who's our pup who's ready for fun? Puppit will be number one! Deeraloo: What an egg-citing race everybody as Kittycan moves into second! Now it's Farrow in the lead with Kittycan in second and Foxfin in third as Puppit trails the pack. But wait... it's Hatchimal eat Hatchimal out there and and the top 3's just not gonna let em through, but wait... Puppit's sneaking up on Ponette!? Oh, she's in seventh! Currently it's Kittycan in the lead, Farrow in second, and now it's Rhooby in third. What's this? Puppit's coming up from seventh!? Sixth, fifth, fourth, third... I don't believe it, Puppit just stole the lead from Kittycan! Penguala, Cheetree, Zebrush and Snailtail: Who's our pup who's ready for fun? Puppit will be number one! Deeraloo: Now it's Kittycan in second and Farrow fallen in third as Puppit takes the lead! Wait... what!? Kittycan's sneaking up from behind!? Woah, now Puppit's on top of Kittycan's head! Now it's Kittycan in the lead with Puppit riding on top of her. But wait... Puppit's making a move! She sprints into the lead again! OMH, what's this!? Penguala, Cheetree, Zebrush and Snailtail: Who's our pup who's ready for fun? Puppit will be number one! Deeraloo: It's... it's Puppit springing to the finish! What an egg-celent race, everyone! Penguala, Cheetree, Zebrush and Snailtail: (cheering) Deeraloo: Don't go away, folks. We've got more action packed madness on the way! Kittycan: I'd gotta admit, you did pretty good out there. Puppit: Thanks! Snailtail: I'm proud of ya, Puppit. You did even better than Kittycan! Penguala: Chocolate, or Vanilla? Puppit: Vanilla for me! Penguala: Here ya go! Oh, by the way, great job on that race! Deeraloo: And I guarantee it's something to tell the Hatchibabies about! (Elefly blows out a 'play ball' fanfare) Pandoo: On your marks... get set... Deeraloo: And they're off! It's an egg-celent line up as Owlicorn takes the lead! Chickchaff's in- Draggle: We're back! Surprise! Everyone looks at Draggle and Tigrette in surprise. Tigrette: What's up everybody? You'll never guess who we found! Snailtail: Wow... the Diamond Lynx! Those are pretty rare, you know? Draggle: Well...why settle for 1 Diamond Lynx when you can have over 50? Tigrette: C'mon, man! Draggle, tell em! Draggle (singing): It's a big night! Ha! A big night! When you have a Diamond Lynx, oh what a sight... Tigrette: That's right! Draggle (singing): If you want this day filled with delight... then let's make it a big night! Tigrette (singing): It's a big night! A big night! When you make a new friend through and through... Draggle: That's true! Tigrette (singing): Friendship could spread with delight... so let's make it a big night! Draggle (singing): The four leaf clovers... Tigrette (singing): The suns and rainbows... Draggle (singing): The lucky pennies... Tigrette (singing): The fairy tales... Draggle (singing): Santa Claus... Tigrette (singing): The Easter Bunny... Draggle and Tigrette (singing): I believe in those! Draggle: Alright, Tigrette! C'mon everybody! Tigrette (singing): If you believe in all these things we've just mentioned before... Draggle (singing): and in case we've haven't mentioned this... Everyone (singing): Don't forget to be yourself, and always be the best you'll be... and we will be making this a big night! Draggle: One more time! Everyone (singing): Don't forget to be yourself, and always be the best you'll be... and we will be making this a big night! Tigrette and Draggle: Yeah! (Everyone laughs and cheers for Tigrette and Draggle) The News On Illuma Island Cut to a nest in Glittering Garden. Draggle (Team Hatch): Penguala! Is that you? Penguala: Hi, Draggle! You missed it. I was left in charge at the entertainment center over at Breezy Beach! Draggle: Wow! Anyway, I have very bad news. You're not gonna believe this, but Illuma Island's in danger! Penguala: Wait a minute... Illuma Island? The place where we showed how we shined!? It's in danger!? Draggle: Yes! It's collapsing by the minute! Penguala: Oh no! (Cut to Draggle heading toward Wishing Star Waterfall) Draggle (AIH): It's a big night... a big night... (laughing) Yo, Hummingbear! How ya doing? Hummingbear: Hey, Draggle. I'm doing fine. You? Draggle: I'm doing pretty good. Boy, you missed what happened back at my place. We sang a song about how this was gonna be a big night... it was awesome! Penguala: Draggle! There you are! I have news to share. Draggle: What's up? Penguala: Illuma Island is collapsing! Draggle: What!? (Meanwhile, back at the entertainment center) Tigrette: C'mon you guys, let's have some fun! (Farrow, Snailtail, Lynx, and Deeraloo lift Tigrette up) Farrow, Snailtail, Lynx, and Deeraloo (singing): It's a big night... a big night... Tigrette: Guess you guys liked that song, eh? (Draggle opens the door) Draggle: Guys, we're going into lockdown! Everyone: (gasps) Draggle: Illuma Island is collapsing! Puppit: You mean... we can't go to Illuma Island anymore when it fully collapses? Draggle: There's no time to explain. Snailtail, Blooloo, Deeraloo, you three are in charge. Team Hatch, you guys check Illuma Island very often to make sure it doesn't fully collapse. Penguala, Cheetree, Puppit, and I will gather the pixies. Farrow: But what about me? I'm your best friend, you know. Draggle: You can come too, Farrow. C'mon! Seeing The Pixies/Absolute Fun! (The main four and Farrow head to see the pixies) Crystal Cassie: Draggle? Is that you? Draggle: What's up? Cassie: Not much. It's been a while since we last saw each other. Draggle: There is no reason to be worried, pal! Cassie: What do you mean? Draggle (singing): Just because it's been Just because it's been a while since we last saw each other, we can still have fun Doesn't mean a thing Doesn't mean a thing, wipe off that frown, don't worry about your troubles We all got to spend time with our friends 'Cause every time that I hang out with Farrow He needs to know we'll be there for my bro It's absolute fun! I'm just like a Zoomer playing with my owner Absolute fun! I got a part to play now since we call this place home I just remember the eggclipse because of the golden sun But now we're here, It's absolute fun Cassie '(singing): It's absolute fun! I'm just like a Zoomer playing with my owner Absolute fun! I got a part to play now since we call this place home '''Draggle '(singing): I just remember the eggclipse because of the golden sun You gotta believe me when I remind everyone "You've gotta be positive." 'Both '(singing): There are pixies who love us all and we should follow our dreams. 'Draggle '(singing): But now we're here, It's absolute fun. '''Team Hatch, Cheetree and Puppit (singing):' '''Absolute fun, Absolute fun, absolute fun! '''Draggle' (singing): Absolute fun... Team Hatch, Cheetree and Puppit (singing):' '''Absolute fun, Absolute fun, absolute fun! '''Draggle '(singing): Yeah, it's absolute fun! Team Hatch, Cheetree and Puppit (singing):' '''Absolute fun, Absolute fun, absolute fun! '''Cassie': It's absolute fun! Team Hatch, Cheetree and Puppit (singing):' '''Absolute fun, Absolute fun! '''Cassie', Team Hatch, Cheetree, Puppit and Draggle (singing):' '''Absolute fun! '''Penguala': You guys! There's no time for having fun! Cassie: Right, let's go! Category:Transcripts